Aphrodisiac
by oOMorriganOo
Summary: La emperatriz pirata, Boa Hancock, invita a Luffy y su tripulación a Amazon Lily con la intención de darle a su amado un potente afrodisíaco que lo haga estar con ella para siempre. Lo que menos esperaba es que Luffy saltara por la ventana del castillo. LuNa Rated M por lemmons


Se podía ver el Sol alzarse lentamente sobre el brillante océano. Zoro estaba sentado junto a una ventana en el puesto de vigía buscando algún indicio de tierra en el horizonte.

-¿Todavía nada?- Preguntó una voz desde una montaña de mantas en el suelo, él se giró hacia la mujer para encontrarse los ojos de Robin, que lo miraba somnolienta con una de las sábanas aferrada sobre el pecho, y le sonreía .

-No, todavía no se ve nada.-Dijo levantandose y acercandose a la morena para depositar un suave beso en sus labios -Deberías bajar ya, Nami se va a dar cuenta de que has pasado la noche fuera.

-Probablemente tengas razón, pero aún es pronto, tenemos algo de tiempo, que tal si… Zoro rió divertido antes de besarla profundamente y meterse de nuevo entre las cálidas sábanas.

Hacía solo un par de semanas que habían recibido una carta de Boa Hancock invitando a Luffy y sus nakamas a pasar unas vacaciones en Amazon Lily. Todos habían recibido la invitación muy entusiasmados (Sobre todo Sanji y Brook), bueno, todos menos Nami. Después de recibir la carta ella se había quedado callada en el sitio.

-Luffy, no creo que debamos aceptar la invitación.

-¿Que ocurre Nami?-Preguntó el moreno metiéndose un trozo de carne en la boca.

-No creo que sea buena idea ir a Amazon Lily.

-¿¡Nani!?-Preguntaron todos los mugiwaras.

-¿Por qué no?-Preguntó Usopp.

-Por lo que Luffy nos ha contado sobre esa mujer, está totalmente obsesionada con él y le ha pedido matrimonio en más de una ocasión ¿No crees que puede estar tramando algo?

-Puede que tengas razón Nami.-Comentó pensativa Robin.

-Jo Nami... Yo quiero ir...-Dijo el pequeño médico.

-Pero Chopper...

-En la invitación pone que habrá un gran banquete, Nami, además yo no me quiero casar con Hamoc.

Y antes de que la navegante pudiese decir algo el moreno ordenó a la tripulación poner rumbo a la isla de las mujeres. Lo que desató el enfado de Nami.

-Oi Usopp, ¿Que le pasa a Nami y Luffy?-Preguntó Chopper.

Estaban todos comiendo en la mesa de la cocina, como hacían normalmente, salvo por el pequeño detalle de que Luffy estaba haciendo mohines sentado prácticamente encima de Nami con sus 2 brazos enrollados varias veces en la cintura de esta , y la navegante estaba tratando de ignorarlo completamente con todas sus fuerzas mientras comían con el resto de la tripulación pendiente de ellos. El capitán tenía su cara apoyada sobre uno de los hombros de la chica. La muchacha notaba como cada respiración cálida de su capitán chocaba contra su cuello y le erizaba todos los vellos del cuerpo.

-Veras Chopper, Nami está molesta porque Luffy no le hizo caso cuando le dijo que sería una mala idea ir a ver a Hancock y él intenta que lo perdone porque lleva 2 semanas sin dirigirle la palabra, y ya sabes como es él con ella.

-Nami...-Susurro Luffy en el cuello de la navegante haciendo que la vena en la frente de la mujer se notase aún más. - Nami deja de ignorarme. En algún momento tendrás que… ¿Qué es eso que comes? Huele muy bien, Nami, dame un poco.

En un intento de robar la comida de la mujer sin utilizar los brazos, Luffy derramó la bebida de Nami, que los manchó a ambos.

-¡Mira lo que has conseguido, imbécil!

-¡Es tu culpa! Si me hubieras dado de tu comida esto no habría pasado.

Todos los demás mugiwaras se quedaron callados mirando Como la navegante se levantaba de la mesa chorreando zumo y luchaba contra un testarudo Luffy para que la soltara. Tras algunos golpes y forcegeos la navegante soltó algo que parecía una maldición y salió de la cocina dejando a su capitán inconsciente en el suelo.

Mientras tanto en Amazon Lily

La emperatriz de los piratas se encontraba en lo que parecía un laboratorio llevo de probetas, plantas raras y artilugios. Con ella se encontraba una mujer morena de unos 60 años que la miraba estupefacta.

-¿Sois plenamente consciente de lo que me estáis pidiendo!?-Preguntó la anciana.

-Por supuesto. - Aseguró Hancock.- Necesito el afrodisiaco más potente que puedas conseguir hacer, si se lo doy a mi querido Luffy y él toma mi cuerpo de seguronos casaremos y se quedará aquí conmigo para siempre, ¡Kyaa! - Gritó Hancock, que de la emoción había acabado en el suelo imaginando escenas y babeando.

-Bueno...- La morena la miró desafiante, todo lo desafiante que se podía desde un charco en el suelo de su propia saliva. -Existe uno que potencia el instinto sexual de la persona que lo toma desde su ingesta hasta su muerte. Tiene algunos efectos secundarios y los efectos pueden variar...

-Perfecto, mis invitados llegan hoy, ¿Podrías tenerlo listo para esta noche?

-No se si es una buena…

-...

-Lo tendrá listo por la tarde.

Algunas horas más tarde en el Thousand Sunny.

-¡Tierra a la vista! - Gritó Usopp.

Todos los mugiwaras se reunieron en la cubierta vestidos para la ocasión: Zoro llevaba una camisa blanca abierta y unos pantalones militares; Robin un vestido de tirantes morado y el cabello trenzado sobre la cabeza con algunas flores; Brook un traje con estampado de zebra; Chopper una camiseta en la que se podía leer la palabra "health" de color rosa; Franky un traje azul marino con una camisa estampada a juego con su tanga; Ussop un peto vaquero con una camiseta verde botella; Sanji un traje gris oscuro con una camisa azul cielo; Luffy un pantalón de traje negro con una camisa burdeos; y Nami un vestido de palabra de honor color marfil con una pierna al aire y el pelo suelto.

-¡Oh Robin-chan, Nami-swan sois tan hermosas!-Dijo el rubio revoloteando alrededor de sus mellorines con corazones en los ojos.

-¿Otra vez con eso rizitos?-Preguntó sarcásticamente Zoro obviamente molesto.

-¿Algún problema marimo?

-¡Ya hemos llegado!-Gritó el pequeño médico.

Todas las mujeres de Amazon Lily estaban reunidas en la playa para darles la bienvenida a Luffy y a sus nakamas. Después de los saludos, las presentaciones y una mirada de odio de hancock hacia Nami y Robin que fue respondida con una mirada de asco y una sonrisa, respectivamente. Las kuja guiaron a sus invitados a la ciudad donde les habían preparado una gran fiesta con varias mesas llenas de todo tipo de comida y bebida... Después de que las mujeres les dedicaran unas palabras comenzó la fiesta de verdad. Pasadas unas horas, todos los mugiwaras estaban disfrutando de la fiesta. Incluso Nami se había resignado a disfrutar y no darle más vueltas a la invitación de Hancock. Todos comían, bebían, reían y bailaban. Al caer la noche la emperatriz pirata se acercó a Luffy modelando un sensual vestido rojo que no dejaba nada a la imaginación.

-Ummm...Luffy...

-¿Qué pasa Hamok?-Preguntó el chico con la boca llena de comida.

-¡Kyaaa, ha dicho mi nombre!

-¿Qué te ocurre? No pienso darte de mi carne.

-¿Te importaría venir un momento? Me gustaría darte algo.

-¿Es comida?

-Si Luffy, es una comida misteriosa.

-Entonces vamos.

Hancock se llevó a Luffy lejos del centro de la ciudad hasta que llegaron al palacio. Entraron en una habitación llena de muchísima comida y una cama enorme.

\- Todo eso es para ti Luffy, es una comida especial que yo misma he preparado.

-¡Woah! Que pinta tiene...-Dijo el mugiwara babeando.

Luffy empezó a devorar la comida y Hancock cogió un plato con carne y le echó un bote entero de un líquido azul brillante.

-Prueba este Luffy, lleva una salsa especial.

Luffy cogió la carne sin mirarla y se la comió de un bocado. Hancock miró impaciente la reacción de Luffy, que tiró el plato al suelo y se llevó una mano a la boca tosiendo sobre la mesa.

-¿¡Luffy!? ¿¡Estas bien!?

-...

-¿Luffy?

El moreno la miró, su cara se veía seria, Hancock se acercó temerosa a él, sintiendo el enorme calor que desprendía el cuerpo del hombre. Cuando estuvo frente a él, a menos de 20 centímetros, tiró del lazo de su vestido haciendo que este callera al suelo y revelando su cuerpo desnudo a Luffy, que la miró detenidamente.

. La mujer sintió un poco de vergüenza pero igualmente se acercó más y comenzó a quitarle la camisa, dejando al descubierto su musculoso pecho; tocó el torso desnudo del moreno y este gruñó cojiendo la mano y quitandola.

-¿Qué ocurre?-Preguntó pegando su pecho desnudo al del muchacho.

Luffy empujo a la mujer al suelo y salió por la ventana hacia la espesa jungla.

La fiesta había terminado hacía un par de horas con todos sus integrantes dormidos, por la ingesta del alcohol, o desaparecidos; Zoro y Robin se habían escabullido al barco para estar solos; Nami era la única que seguía despierta sentada en una de las mesas con una jarra de cerveza en la mano. Estaba borracha, ver como Hancock y Luffy se iban de la fiesta horas a tras y no volvían había hecho que bebiera como un marinero desquiciado. Usopp le había trenzado el cabello sobre la cabeza de forma descuidada y algunos mechones de su pelo se habían salido totalmente del peinado para acariciarle los hombros, también había perdido totalmente de vista sus zapatos, pero no le importaba. De repente le pareció una buena idea dar un paseo por la orilla del mar, por lo que se adentró en la selva hasta llegar a la costa. El agua fría se sentía realmente bien en sus pies.

Caminó aproximadamente una media hora por la costa admirando el mar. Oyó un sonido y fijándose un poco más en la selva pudo ver que una parte de ella estaba un poco destruida. No era una deforestación en sí, pero había varios árboles totalmente destrozados y rocas hechas polvo. Sin pensarlo mucho fue lentamente hacia la zona mirando a su alrededor. Al adentrarse un poco pudo ver la figura de una persona golpeando un árbol hasta romperlo por la mitad, andó un poco más y pudo ver que la persona se trataba de Luffy.

-¿Luffy?...¿Qué demonios ha pasado aquí, por qué estás rompiendo los árboles?

Notaba la lengua pastosa y debido a el alcohol, que nublaba su mente, no recordó que no le hablaba a su capitán.

El mugiwara caminó hasta donde se encontraba ella y la miró a los ojos para después recorrerle el cuerpo con la mirada. Nami identificó en los ojos del muchacho algo que había visto en los ojos de muchos otros hombres: Lujuria. Pero era Luffy el que la estaba mirando, un niño asexual, así que lo más seguro es que todo fuera obra del alcohol. El moreno estaba muy cerca y la navegante sentía el calor que emanaba el cuerpo del muchacho.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No estabas con Hancock?

No le respondió, la cogió por las muñecas y la pegó contra el tronco de un árbol, encerrandola entre este y su cuerpo. Acercó su cabeza al cuello Nami e inhaló con fuerza su aroma, pegando todo su cuerpo al femenino.

-¿Luffy se puede saber qué demonios haces?

La mujer intentó forcejear pero Luffy era mucho más fuerte y no consiguió nada. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? El Luffy que ella conocía no hacía este tipo de cosas.

-Luffy, para...

-Nami por favor...-La voz de Luffy sonaba ronca.- Mi cuerpo...Yo quiero, no sé qué demonios quiero Nami, pero hueles tan bien…

El moreno acarició lentamente el cuello de la navegante con la nariz, aspirando su aroma y gruñendo por lo bajo. Estiró los dedos de una de sus manos para agarrar con ella ambas muñecas y llevar su mano, ahora libre, al cabello de la chica, deshaciendo las trenzas y hundiendo los dedos en el pelo suelto hasta llegar al nacimiento del mismo. Luffy, que aún se mantenía en su cuello, mordió suavemente la base de su hombro generando un suspiro entrecortado en la navegante, que se encontraba ebria por el alcohol y por las sensaciones que el moreno provocaba en ella. Sin poder parar los suspiros y gemidos bajos que se escapaban de su garganta, la mujer giró la cabeza para encarar al muchacho que había empezado a lamer y morder su cuello sin piedad. Al notar como era observado, Luffy levantó la cabeza, mirándola con sus penetrantes ojos nublados por el deseo e hizo lo que menos se esperaba Nami en ese momento.

Se desmayó.


End file.
